Frederick Parker VIZE married Mary Jane Brown MORIARTY Family Group Sheet
Frederick Parker VIZE was born in 1866 in Sale, Victoria. He was the son of William Henry VIZE (1833-1878) and Mary WALKER (1840-1930) (see Family Group Sheet ). Frederick married Mary Jane Brown MORIARTY in 1892 in Sale. Mary was the daughter of James Warren Pomery MORIARTY (1832-1889) and Sarah BROWN (1838-1892). She was born in Heathcote, Victoria in 1872. Frederick worked as an instructor in painting at the Echuca Mechanics Institutue and later at Swinburne Technical College in Melbourne. He was also an artist producing many paintings. Mary died in Melbourne in 1944. Frederick died in Melbourne on 9 December 1952. Frederick and Mary had nine children: i Eva Gladys VIZE was born on 20 November 1892 in Bairnsdale, Victoria. She married Rudolf Aleksander KETONEN in 1930. Rudolf was probably of Finnish background and worked as a ship's steward. Eva died on 24 September 1962. Eva and Rudolf had two children. ii Vera Helen VIZE was born on 30 September 1894 in Bairnsdale, Victoria. She worked as a milliner. Vera never married. She died in Balwyn, Victoria on 27 October 1958. iii Sister Mercy VIZE was born on 26 August 1897 in Echuca, Victoria. She married Tom BUTLER in about 1926. Mercy died in 1983 in Torquay, Victoria. They had one known child. iv Charles Frederick VIZE was born on 31 March 1900 in Echuca, Victoria. He married May Margaret WALSH in 1941. May was born about 1904. Charles died on 24 March 1973 and May died in Melbourne on 8 December 1998. Charles and May had one known child. v Edgar Wilson VIZE was born on 14 May 1902 in Echuca, Victoria. He married Thelma Christina HENDERSON in 1941. Edgar worked as a hotelier. Edgar and Thelma had no children. vi Arthur Frederick Parker VIZE was born on 9 June 1904 in Echuca, Victoria. He married Mabel Beryl SENNET, daughter of Ernest Ainsworth SENNET (1872-1936) and Mabel Jane WILSON. Mabel was born on 21 June 1904 in Albert Park, Victoria. Arthur worked as a dental operator. Arthur died on 24 January 1971 in Geelong and Mabel died in May 1977 in Melbourne. Arthur and Mabel had twin daughters. vii Thelma Frances Mary VIZE was born on 14 July 1906 in Echuca, Victoria. She worked as a milliner. In 1933 she married James Amess Adam LAWRENCE, son of James Amess LAWRENCE (1870-?) and Florence Jane ADAM (1870-1953). James was born in 1905 in Malvern, Victoria. James worked as an accountant. James died in 1970 in Katanning, Western Australia, and Thelma died about 1979, also in Katanning. Thelma and James had four sons. viii Marshall Frederick Pomroy VIZE was born on 5 September 1909 in Echuca, Victoria. Known as Fred (Marshall) was a mechanic. He married May Victoria LEE in 1937. May was the daughter of William John LEE and Sarah Annie. Fred died on 8 October 1963. Fred and May had two children. iix Clayton Frederick Parker VIZE was born on 22 March 1912 in Echuca, Victoria. Clayton worked as an architect. He married Rosemary Ellen PRESTON in 1939. Rosemary was the daughter of Thomas PRESTON and Gladys. Both Clayton and Rosemary died in 1996. They had three children. Return to Family Group Sheets page